Mydoraktörzs Solvitarnax
' Basic Information Common Name: Søl Race: Adamantari Sex: Male Age: Twenty-six Height: 5'11 Weight: 198lbs Hair: Medium ashen grey Eyes: Mercury Skin: Tan Body Type: Muscular Distinguishing Features: Eyes, hair, bestial denture, ears Overview: Often described as wild or feral, Søl's physical appearance is striking and intimidating. He carries the air and appearance of a warrior, thick of body with well formed muscle and exuding the calm confidence of experience. Personal Information Status: Alive Alias(es): Alignment: Unaligned Patron Deity: None Marital Status: Single Sexual Preference: Female Likes: Open spaces, high places, good food, reading, observing, exploring, fighting Dislikes: Needless violence, mindless arrogance, oppression, taking orders Personality: At first glance, Sol is a brazen anti-hero whose apparent laziness belies his terrifying fighting ability, an amazing intellect, and an unforseen emotional depth. He is rather impertinent, casually mouthing off to anyone he pleases, completely disregarding rank, social standing, or power. He seems to derive some amusement from rubbing people the wrong way. Sol is extremely self-possessed, sometimes to the point of temerity. He does not show fear, even in the face of great adversity, nor does he seem to worry or hesitate. His apparently reckless actions serve as a guise for moment-by-moment tactical decisions that result in what seems to be an 'extremely lucky' favorable outcome. When asked for an explanation, his common response is a coy grin and "I dunno, I just make it up as I go along". Sol can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back attitude during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. He can seem uncaring or callous, but he posseses a strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted to do the right thing in the end, even if he does makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Sol can have a short temper, depending on the situation or the subject matter. He is more interested in enjoying life than having to partake in any particular responsibilities. He is quick to dismiss subjects that don't interest him and will often carry out his actions with a devil-may-care attitude. Sol values friendships and camaraderies, and does possess a deep sense of honor that was instilled in him by his adoptive father. Professional Information Current Affiliation: Gladiators of the Savage Island *Rank: Grand Champion Previous Affiliation: The Errant Blades *Chapter: Gallentor *Rank: Guardian (Fighter and Warrior Corps) - Former Previous Affiliation: The Order of Stormfist *Monastery: Teludiin's Hold *Rank: Gazda (Master) - appointed Alivitiir Racial Traits Abilitiy Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution Size: ''Medium ''Type: Chromatic - Red Speed: 7 squares Vision: Darkvision Energy Type: Radiant/Golden flame Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven Skill Bonuses: +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance Alvitiir Tenacity: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your will defense, immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving through bonus against enchantment spells/effects, the natural effects of poison, alcohol, drugs, etc. You are resistant to your inherent energy type (based on draconic heritage) by 5 + one half your level, but you are vulnerable to your opposing element by the same amount. You ignore difficult terrain when you shift. Alvitiir Racial Powers Draconic Vitality Dragonskin Dragon Trigger Fighter Class Traits Role: Striker/Defender Power Source: Martial, Psionic Key Abilities: Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom, and Constitution Implements: Ki focus items, weapons with which you have proficiency Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather Weapon Proficiencies: Simple meele, military melee Bonus to Defense: +2 Fortitude Hit points at LVL1: 15 + Const. score Hit points per level gained: 6 Healing surges per day: 9 + Const. modifier Trained skills: Acrobatics, Athletics, Endurance, Intimidate Class Features - Heroic Tier '''Combat Adroit *''Gladiator's Agility:'' While you are not wearing heavy armor, you gain a +1 bonus to Initiative and Reflex. The bonus increases to +2 at LVL11 and +3 at LVL21. *''The Brawler:'' While wielding a weapon in the primary hand and the offhand is free you gain a +2 bonus to Fortitude. In addition, you gain a +2 bonus to grab/move attacks (increased to +4 at LVL11 and +6 at LVL21). *''Unarmed Combatant:'' 'Unarmed weapon' +3 proficiency bonus, deals 1d8 damage (this applies to all strikes performed without a weapon). Must have a free hand regardless of strike type, can benefit from an implement/ki focus. *''Unarmored Defense:'' While wearing leather, cloth, or no armor and aren't using a sield, you gain +2 bonus to AC Class Features - Paragon Tier Wayward Exarch By now, you know that your power could not possibly be product of simple experience an tenacity. In a dream, a transient voice explained your true purpose in this world. Within you lies a tiny fragment of Io's power - a mote of divine light that emerged from the dying god, escaped the clutches of both Tiamat and Bahamut, and lay dormant until it could finally come to rest - in you. It was entrusted to you, so you must see that it grows and maturs, forever protecting it until the day that the god of all dragons can be revived once more. '' *''Armor Optimization, LVL11: You have learned to make the most of the armor you wear, positioning it to better absorb and deflect blows. You gain a +2 bonus to AC whenever you wear any kind of armor. *''Unfailing resources, LVL11:'' Your maximum hit point value increases by 10. As a free action, you can take 10 hit points damage to save automatically agaist an effect that a save can end. You must have at least 10 hit points to use this ability, and you can't reduce this damage by any means. *''Career Fighter, LVL16:'' Using tricks and techniques you have learned in constant battles, you know how to add an extra level of pain to every hit you deliver. Increase the damage you deal when performing melee attacks by a number equal to your Wisdom modifier. Epic Destiny Tier Exarch of the Concordant Dragon You have had a long and sometimes arduous career, the road has not been easy but you have managed to come through most in tact. You have grown exponentially, as has the seed of divinity with you. With it's blessing, you are granted incredible feats and abilities barely short of godliness. As you have protected it, it now wishes to protect you, so that you may both survive to the very end of your journey. Whether or not you have accepted your role as the vessel from which Io will be reborn, it is now inevitability, but you still have much to do - best not to dwell on it overmuch. '' *''Draconic Incarnation, LVL21: Your Strength and Dexterity scores both increase by 2. You also gain Blindsight and a +5 bonus to perception checks. *''Veracious Warrior, LVL24:'' You gain an encounter attack power and a utility power of any level from your class. Also, whenever you score a critical hit with a martial encounter or daily power, you can make a melee basic attack against each adjacent enemy as a free action. *''Scales of the Exarch LVL26'': Your skin becomes as hard as Io's own scales, allowing you to shrug off even the deadliest of blows. *''Divine Discoporation LVL30:'' Once per day, when you die and have at least 1 healing surge remaining, your essence escapes from your body and retreats to the Astral Sea to recover its vitality. Make a saving throw at the end of each of your turns; when you succeed, you return to life, spend 1 healing surge, and appear in any space within 10 squares of where you died. Dragon Apotheosis When you complete your final quest, you have amassed enough power of your own to restore Io to life. Your accumulation of experience and might has fed the spark within you throughout your entire career. In a brilliant display, that power and essence vacates your body and solidifies into the god of all Dragonkind himself. Io looses a thundering roar that shakes the earth and heavens, making his return known and calling the draconic deities to gather at his ancient astral domain. You are left weakened and near powerless, naught but the husk that had protected the seed. Before he departs, Io thanks you for your faithful service and determination. He offers you a choice. He will restore what power your mortal form can contain so that you may stay in this realm to further your influence on the world and remain with your comrades. Alternatively, he offers to lift you to new heights and bestow upon you power beyond imagination. You would serve as his favored Exarch, his right hand and undying avatar, carrying out his will and mediation throughout the many planes. Which will you chose? History Sol's full historical recount is archived below. *Archive Entry: Solvitarnax Category:Player Characters